


Teenagers from Mars

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Dean, Fluff, M/M, Punk Castiel, brief Dean/Aaron, brief Megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean caught a glimpse beneath Castiel's bad boy exterior and the one time Castiel laid himself bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers from Mars

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by Deadpai’s amazing[artwork](http://deadpai.tumblr.com/post/74660965205/punk-cas-and-cheerleader-dean-inspired-by-all-the). Title from the Misfit’s [song](https://youtu.be/H6tZtiM0T10) of the same name._

*  
_"Eyes front, Winchester."_

At the order, Dean’s gaze guiltily snapped from the rowdy crowd at the table across the quad to the exasperated glare of his best friend.

He knew he should be listening as Charlie went over Moondoor strategy but paying attention was a little difficult at the moment.

"Yeah, no, Dean. I don’t care if he’s tall, pierced and dreamy. You know Castiel is trouble. _I mean look at him._ ” Charlie chided with a roll of her eyes and a motion toward the crowded table.

Dean cringed at the completely unsubtle wave, even as he glanced once more at the senior boy who sat surrounded by friends and the usual hanger-ons.

Leather and silver spike clad. Bright blue hair that matched the color Dean knew the Senior’s eyes were. Tattooed arm slung over the shoulder of Meg Masters, who’d undergone a sudden summer transformation from blonde girl next door to dark haired Bride of Frankenstein. _  
_

_Yeah, well look what it got her._ Dean’s mind provided as Castiel leaned around the girl’s petite frame to call out to someone.

"See! Bad news!" Charlie pointed out when Dean’s chemistry partner, Inias, came to a halt at the table and Castiel placed something in his hand.

"Bet it’s drugs." Charlie stage whispered when Inias quickly looked around the lunch room then walked off.

"Shut up. I think they’re like cousins or something." Dean huffed as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Doesn’t mean he’s not shuffling _the spice_ off on his poor relative.” Charlie excitedly countered.

Dean rolled his eyes at the ridiculous Dune reference and shifted in his seat, his cheerleading uniform becoming uncomfortably hot as he tried to retain the appearance of keeping his nose out of other people’s business.

Which, didn’t work so well when he ended up meeting Castiel’s intense stare in the process.

"Shit." Dean yelped in embarrassment; turning away just in time to catch Inias giving the contents of his hand: a couple crumpled dollar bills, to the lunch cashier.

**  
“Son of a bitch.” 

Ruby had to have sold her soul to Satan to become head cheerleader.

_It was the only explanation._

Only one of the devil’s minions would have required the entire squad to wear their game uniforms to each and every practice.

Which was why Dean was currently trying to change his baby’s tire in the fucking rain while in drenched and now practically see through white shorts.

"I’m gonna kill her. There’s no other choice." He growled; hand slipping off the rain slicked tire iron. "Fuck."

Another car sped by, horn blaring but again, no one actually doing a good deed by stopping and helping someone stranded on the side of the damned road.

 _It was fine, he didn’t need help anyway._

No sooner had the thought crossed Dean’s mind than a huge boat of a car pulled off to the side in front of his car; brake lights glaring bright red through the deluge of rain.

Dean looked away from his flat tire as the gold colored Continential’s frame rattled with the bass of it’s stereo system and a similar colored umbrella followed by the long, leather encased legs of Castiel appeared when the driver’s side door opened.

“Shit.” Dean muttered as Castiel approached, umbrella overhead and tan trench coat held in his arms.

“You’ll never get that tire in the rain. Do you want a ride?” He asked; holding the coat out towards Dean.

Dean lowered the tire iron as he reached for the coat to cover himself. “Yeah, man. That’d be, yeah, that’d be awesome.”

***  
It was hard thanking Castiel for the ride and the warm coat when half of the time the dude didn’t even show up for school and his friends did nothing but laugh whenever Dean, wearing a green Hunter High shirt approached them to ask for the senior’s whereabouts. 

So he just kinda stopped worrying about talking to the other boy.

That was until Dean came home one afternoon and found his brother, Sam with a black eye.

“Who the fuck did this?” Dean snarled in frustration, hand clasped against Sam’s face so he could get a good look at the damage. “I’m gonna fucking kill them.”

“Dean, stop, it’s fine.” Sam pulled his head out of his older brother’s grasp and opened the fridge. 

“It was that shithead Luke from down the street but I don’t think he’s gonna do it again.” Sam shrugged as he pulled leftovers out onto the counter for reheating.

“How to you know for sure?” Dean paced the kitchen, anger still boiling at the surface as he punched out at the recently closed fridge. “I’m gonna beat that asshole’s face in.” 

“You don’t have to. Someone already did.” Sam said before taking a big bite of a meatloaf sandwich like it was any other day and he wasn’t sporting a huge shiner.

“Who?” Dean questioned in surprise.

“Some senior with blue hair. I think his name was Castiel or something.” Sam shrugged then continued chewing on his after school snack while Dean stared at him slack jawed.

The next day Dean marched right up to Castiel’s table at lunch, despite all of the snickers directed at his cheerleading uniform.

“Thanks for helping my brother out. You didn’t have to do that.” Dean said once the noise had quieted down.

“Luke’s an asshole who shouldn’t be picking on anyone, especially middle school kids.” Castiel leaned back against the table, eyes steady on Dean.

“Yeah he shouldn’t, but thanks for helping anyway. So a bunch of us go to the Roadhouse after the games _ifyou’dwannago_.” Dean asked, rubbing a hand over his nape as he nervously flushed red.

“Yeah, I would.” Castiel answered and Dean tried not to whoop in victory.

****  
Friday found the pair with the football team at the Roadhouse diner where most of the booths in the place were packed full of kids in Hunter High green and white with Castiel right in the middle of it all in black leather, sitting in a booth in the middle of Dean and his big linebacker friend, Benny.

Between slips of fingers against each others while grabbing fries out of the same basket Dean thought maybe _he_ should have sat next to Benny, as his friend and Castiel sniped at each other all night until Charlie commandeered the proceedings with a loud throat clear.

“So Castiel what do you do for fun?” The redhead asked; snatching her own handful of fries before the basket was completely empty. “How do you feel about LARPing?” 

Dean shot her a death glare and a failed kick to the shin under the table.

Castiel shrugged. “It’s alright but I prefer MMORPGs, like _Purgatory_.” 

Dean noticed Benny freeze suddenly and turn to look at Castiel. Before he could try and divert whatever attention was coming, Benny broke out into a wide grin.

“Have you gotten anywhere close to the portal out, yet?” Benny asked Castiel in earnest. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as a vampire and a seraph began talking about strategies to escape Purgatory.

*****  
They’d been doing this for months now. Games or movies on Friday night then the Roadhouse then home.

Though, the last few weeks there’s been shorter trips to the Roadhouse and longer detours by the lake front to fog up the Impalas windows.

_Like they were doing tonight._

Two nearly full grown boys pressed together in the backseat.

Dean groaned as the bar in Castiel’s tongue slipped over his own tongue, sending a shiver down his spine whenever it clicked gently against teeth.

Castiel was warm and solid beneath him as they rutted fully clothed against each other desperately.

Before this, the farthest Dean had gotten was awkward and interrupted fumbling make out sessions with Aaron Bass over the summer. 

So when a hand slid down the back of his uniform shorts, black nail polish tipped fingers rubbing the cleft of his ass questioningly, Dean froze. Not sure if he was ready to go any further and not sure how to say so.

Before he could voice the doubt though Castiel’s hand disappeared and he was leaning away enough to see Dean’s face in the minimum light.

“Hey, why don’t we swing back by the Roadhouse to see if Charlie’s still around.” Castiel questioned; giving Dean a reassuring smile before pulling him into a tight hug.

*  
_"Eyes front, Winchester."_

Dean turned from the door he’d been anxiously glancing at for the last ten minutes and met Charlie’s reassuring smile.

"It’s probably just traffic because of the rain, Dean." Sam added. “You two would decide to do this downtown in the middle of the day.”

 _Five years._ Five years and out of all days Cas wasn’t here.

His family probably talked him out of it.

Despite Dean’s good family & promising mechanical engineering prospects. Dean Winchester was never enough for Castiel.

Especially because he spent so much time feeding into things like Cas’ blue hair and piercings. Or his decision to become a beekeeper instead of finding a respectable career like all his brothers had.

Something that wasn’t rebellious but that also wasn’t _Cas_.

Dean nodded even as his stomach swirled anxiously. “I’m sure it’s…”

**_*Bang*_ **

The door slammed open and a drenched and harried looking Castiel barreled in.

“I’m here! I’m here!”

Yanking off his soaked through old trench coat he rushed toward where Dean stood eyes wide in surprise.

“I’m here.” Castiel offered again, grabbing Dean’s hand while pushing wet, blue bangs off his forehead with the other.

“Where were you?” Dean asked, ignoring the pointed look from not only the official but his family as well.

“My mother.” Castiel stated and Dean flinched at how spot on his assumption had been.

“But I’m here. I chose you, Dean Winchester. I always have and I always will. And that is something I will _never_ regret.”

**_*hrmph*_ **

Judge Singer forcefully cleared his throat then looked at them both. “As beautiful as your declaration is, how bout we make this official sometime today, boys. I got an out of town weekend hunting trip that’s calling my name.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand tightly then turned to face the judge.

_“Yeah, let’s do this.”_


End file.
